


Merrily! We dance to this tune!

by Jevil_Joss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dark Cosmic Jhin - Freeform, mild existential horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Worlds ending, stars burning, music blaring! This is what he lived for!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Merrily! We dance to this tune!

Stars exploded, flaring outward in endless destruction! Planets burned, the inhabitants crying out in fear and pain! Khada Jhin's four hands each played a different tune, a symphony of chaos and suffering and _beauty!_

This was what he lived for, wasn't it? Such beautiful suffering took time and preparation, but it was always worth it! The moment before he fired, the moment before he attacked, the moment! The moment! 

The moment!

It was all about that moment. The chaos, the pain, the bloodshed. It hurt...so good. He needed it. He was a slave to that moment in time, right before millions cried out in endless suffering of the most well-performed finale in the universe! 

Even though there were times he wished he could be silent. He had to be loud, of course. The art was compulsive. He could not reject it. He could not reject beauty! How could he call himself the Violet Demon if he ignored the call of beauty? Each death, each end, each _finale..._ each one was expertly crafted. He plotted the death of millions of millions at once, and oh! How it hurt him that each of them died exactly how he wanted, how good that hurt was, how _satisfying_ to see all of the pieces so perfectly fitting into each other! 

It was beautiful. Tears stung his eyes as his hands kept at the music, and he laughed a laugh that pierced through the fabric of space and crept throughout the cosmos. The show went on, heedless of the cries to stop. 

Jhin wanted to know why they said to stop. Did they just not understand? Did they not wish to end like this? Why would you not strive for your finale to be perfect? Jhin knew that, when it was his turn to bow off the stage, he would do so with style! And grace! He just wished that everyone would understand his work before he went...but alas, most people did not understand the mind of the Virtuoso. They could not comprehend the mindset of such a being. And no wonder! Jhin was exceptional! Jhin was perfect!

And so far above their levels was he, that, well, who would even dare to emulate him? To copy his work...well, how could you look at the masterpiece, then try your best, knowing you would never reach it! It made him sad, to dishearten all those would-be artists. He'd just need to make sure that he gave the entire universe as perfect of a last bow as he could manage. 

Khada Jhin's hands left his instruments, all in the air. Two of them went to his waist, two into the air, and he bowed. 

All was silent. All was dead. 

All was beautiful. 


End file.
